


a drabble do it

by ItsLora



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Be gentle, M/M, i hope you enjoy, rhink, rhink drabble, this is my first anything in any fandom, watching ya ya sisterhood and this popped into my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/pseuds/ItsLora
Summary: This is just a little drabble that popped into my brain while watching ya ya sisterhood. please enjoy!





	a drabble do it

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for any fandom. Please be gentle with me.

Rhett and Link meeting during the 1940’s in Louisiana. Of course starting off as best friends but then falling in love and getting married at the ripe age of 18. After the honeymoon they buy a fixer upper on the lake with the most beautiful wrap around porch. Rhett tries to tell Link that it's too much, but he is a goner anytime Link bats those beautiful dark lashes. It takes them a few years, but the house slowly turns into their dream home. The outside is a soft sunny yellow with, to Rhetts dismay, cornflower blue shutters. They spend their summers on the lake, worshipping beautifully tanned skin and growing more in love with one another. Link has a lovely garden which he is beyond proud of and tends to almost daily. Rhett builds them a sturdy barn, where he eventually teaches himself woodworking. With a lot of practice and just plain talent as Link puts it, Rhett builds the most beautiful wood furniture. Which the towns people go crazy for. It affords them a good life, and the pride it gives Rhett melts Links heart. You can often find Link just watching his bo working away on his newest commission. Link is particularly fond of the way Rhetts tongue sticks out when he’s in deep concentration. Concentrated or not Rhett can feel eyes on him, it fuels his fire and he wouldn’t have it any other way. In their mid thirties they realize something is missing in their family. Children. They both know that that is just not in the cards for them though. They need for rectification keeps Rhett up that night. After a restless night Rhett has come up with the brilliant idea to get a puppy. That morning at breakfast he kisses Link on the forehead and says he has errands in town while walking out the front door. Link is relieved, because he has errands of his own. Later that evening Link is waiting anxiously for Rhett to get home. He has a tiny bright white curly haired pup with a pink bow around its neck sleeping in his lap. After what feels like years Rhett walks into the house with a tiny brown and black dachshund with a near identical pink bow around its neck. Both yelling surprise at basically the same time, once they realize what has happened a fit of giggles can’t be helped. After they exchange surprises they quickly decide on names. Rhett names the white ball of fluff Barbra. “Thats what I’d name our baby girl, Link”, he says as an explanation. Links heart bursts. While cuddling the two toned dachshund Link decides to name her Jade. It’s his is favorite shade of Rhetts ever changing eye color. The men can’t believe these two fur ladies have made their small house the happiest and warmest home anyone could imagine. During the summers the boys throw the best damn crawl fish parties in the whole parish. All their friends and family in attendance. The weather is always perfect. And thanks to Link the porch is decorated with lovely lights, and there is always someone strumming a banjo to keep the mood light and happy. Link is always starry eyed and happy during these parties. That look on his husbands face always takes Rhetts breathe away. Rhett swears the two of them are like magnets, they may float away but always find their way back to on another. He eventually finds Link towards the end of the party. He walks up behind Link and wraps his long arms around his husbands slim waist. “I love you, bo. I’m the luckiest man alive to have found you.” Link just hums and stretches his neck in search of lips that have made his dreams come true day after day. Rhett knows every unspoken word Link isn’t saying. I leave you with this. Rhett and Link sitting in rocking chairs made with love and talent, lest we forget. They are watching the sunset on a beautiful summers day. Their hair has turned grey and the laugh lines that adorn their faces show the years of happiness they’ve shared. Hands clasped between the two chairs. Jade is snoozing on Links lap, while Barb watches the ducks float on the shiny lake at Rhetts feet. Rhett brings the back of Links hand to his lips and kisses it softly. Links looks fondly at his bo and smiles Rhetts favorite smile, the one special for just him. Rhett doesn’t need a sunset he married the sun.


End file.
